Tak jak Spock
by Mirveka
Summary: "Musiał przyznać, że to było dziwne. Nigdy nie widywał Wolkanów zachowujących się w ten sposób: siedzących przy barze, pijących drinki, rozmawiających swobodnie z nowo poznanymi ludźmi."


Koniec września i początek października zawsze oznaczały przybycie nowych, stałych klientów. Z początkiem roku akademickiego, do klubu zaglądali świeżo upieczeni studenci z czterech pobliskich uczelni. A ponieważ był to dobry klub - większość przychodziła po raz drugi i trzeci, czwarty, aż, po miesiącu, Adam był w stanie z dużym prawdopodobieństwem ocenić, kto w tym roku będzie stałym bywalcem. Musiał przyznać, że zawsze czekał ten okres, kiedy turystów zastępowali uczniowie i pojawiali kolejni, młodzi ludzie, a w klubie zaczynało się kręcić wiele nowych twarzy.  
Praca była przyjemna, lubił rozmawiać i nawiązywać znajomości, popisywać się przy robieniu drinków, obserwować ludzi rozmawiających w głębi sali czy tańczących na parkiecie, a nawet wysłuchiwać długich monologów podpitych klientów. Czasem trudno było uwierzyć, jakie historie inni mają do opowiedzenia. Jego mentor wciąż powtarzał, że praca za barem uczy prawdy o życiu jak nic innego i po trzech latach spędzonych w zawodzie, Adam musiał przyznać mu rację.  
Myślał, że niewiele już go zaskoczy, aż któregoś dnia (był to prawie sam początek roku akademickiego) jedna z kelnerek - prześliczna i zgrabna Caiti - podeszła do baru z dość niepewną miną.  
- Nie sądziłam, że to kiedyś powiem, ale... - zaczęła, gdy czekała na zamówione drinki. Adam nie śpieszył się z pracą, bo sztuka wymagała precyzji. Kątem oka jednak obserwował postawę kobiety. Nie była wcale zła, jak na początku sądził, raczej nieco zdezorientowana - ale jestem prawie całkowicie pewna, że właśnie podrywał mnie Wolkanin.  
Adam był tak zaskoczony tą rewelacją, że aż przerwał pracę. Odruchowo rozejrzał się po sali. Rzeczywiście, chyba dostrzegał osobę, o której była mowa. Przy jednym ze stolików, siedział młody Wolkanin, w towarzystwie trzech innych gości. Żadnego z nich Adam nie widział do tej pory. Zapewne studenci - pomyślał - przyszli pozwiedzać okoliczne kluby.  
Nie, żeby był to pierwszy Wolkanin w tym miejscu. Pojawiali się czasem, zawsze sztywni, wyprostowani, za każdym razem zachowywali się jak zaciągnięci pod groźbą miotacza. Zazwyczaj przychodzili złożyć gratulacje solenizantowi, gdy ktoś urządzał urodzinowe spotkanie, zamieniali dwa-trzy słowa, po czym znikali równie szybko, jak się pojawili. Adam zgadywał, że po prostu nie odpowiadał im taki rodzaj zabawy i nigdy nie poświęcał tematowi wiele uwagi.  
Dlatego też zdziwił go widok Wolkanina, który nie wyglądał, jakby chciał uciec przy najbliższej okazji.  
- Zamówił coś? - spytał zamiast tego.  
Kelnerka wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Tylko wodę z lodem. Gazowaną.  
Adam raz jeszcze zerknął w stronę tajemniczego klienta. Że niby flirtował z kelnerką? Już miał zapytać, czy na pewno, ale ugryzł się w język. Jeśli Auri mówiła że tak było, to prawdopodobnie miała racje. Po prostu był zaskoczony.  
- Może to Romulanin? - odparł i wrócił do pracy. - Wyglądają podobnie.  
Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.  
Właściwie na tym oboje zakończyli temat i Adam zapewne szybko o wszystkim by zapomniał, gdyby nie to, że jeszcze parę razy widział tego osobnika w klubie. Na pierwszy rzut oka mężczyzna był młody, w wieku studenckim, choć barman musiał przyznać, że nie zawsze potrafił dobrze ocenić ilość lat u obcych. Wolkanin ubierał się po cywilnemu, modnie choć w tym nieco surowszym stylu. Przychodził do klubu w okresie największego ruchu, czasem sam, czasem w towarzystwie innych, młodych ludzi i zwykle nie wychodził w pojedynkę.  
Któregoś dnia, była to chyba środa, mężczyzna przyszedł dość wcześnie, niedługo po samym otwarciu. Ponieważ nie było jeszcze wielu gości, wybrał miejsce przy barze, zamawiając - tak samo jak wcześniej - wodę z lodem.  
Adam skinął głową na powitanie i podał zamówienie. Spojrzał na klienta i odgadł drobne zniecierpliwienie. Zapewne czekał na kogoś, bo siedział, co chwilę zerkając na wejście.  
- Wcześnie dzisiaj pan przyszedł - zagadał barman.  
Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę, nieco zaskoczony. Uśmiechnął się jednak odrobinę, chyba nieco ucieszony tym, że został zapamiętany.  
- Tak - odpowiedział swobodnie - umówiłem się ze znajomymi - po tych słowach porzucił obserwowanie drzwi i odwróci w stronę baru. - Naprawdę, aż tak często to przychodzę? - zapytał. Jego uśmiech był naturalny i zupełnie ludzki.  
- Po prostu mam pamięć do twarzy - oznajmił Adam, zgodnie z prawdą.  
Obcy przytaknął.  
- W takim razie, mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego - przynał - panie...? - zawiesił głos.  
- Adam Rootier - odpowiedział. Powstrzymał pierwszy odruch wyciągnięcia dłoni na powitanie.  
- Setrek - przedstawił mężczyzna, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.  
Setrek tak?  
- Więc jednak jest pan Wolkanem?  
Musiał przyznać, że to było dziwne. Nigdy nie widywał Wolkanów zachowujących się w ten sposób: siedzących przy barze, pijących drinki, rozmawiających swobodnie z nowo poznanymi ludźmi.  
- Nie do końca - obcy machnął ręką - właściwe to tylko w połowie - oznajmił, czym tylko wzbudził ciekawość drugiego mężczyzny.  
Pół-Wolkanin? Znaczy pół Ziemianin też?  
- Jak Spock? - upewnił się Adam.  
Setrek parsknął, powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu, co wzbudziło w rozmówcy lekkie zakłopotanie. Czyżby powiedział coś niestosownego? Mężczyzna jednak uniósł nieco dłoń i spojrzał na barmana bez cienia urazy. Zmienił nieco pozycje, upił łyk ze szklanki i odstawił ją na blacie.  
- Nie ma pan pojęcia, jak często to słyszę - oznajmił, wciąż odrobinę rozbawiony. - Na wieść o moim mieszanym pochodzeniu, Wolkanie tylko przytakują i przyjmują do wiadomości. W większości wypadków nawet nie muszę nic mówić. Widzą to na pierwszy rzut oka - zaczął wyjaśniać. - Ale Ziemianie...! - Setrek zawiesił głos, uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Zawsze najpierw robią wielkie oczy - mówiąc to, sam podniósł brwi, odgrywając zdziwienie. - A potem pytają niepewnie: "Naprawdę? Tak jak Spock?!" - mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko, spojrzał nieco w bok. - Ta mina! - westchnął z zachwytem - Bezcenne za każdym razem!  
Adam odpowiedział odrobinę zakłopotanym uśmiechem.  
- Więc zrobiłem dokładnie to co wszyscy? - zapytał, karcąc się w myślach. Jako barman, nie powinien sprawiać, że klienci czują się niekomfortowo.  
Setrek jednak tylko machnął ręką.  
- Nic nie szkodzi - odpowiedział - kompletnie przywykłem. Ale to ciekawe - zaczął - wszyscy zdają się pamiętać tylko jego. Zdobył wielką sławę, to jasne, ale nie był pierwszym, ani też ostatnim Pół-Wolkaninem we wszechświecie. Historia związków Wolkańsko-Ziemskich jest równie długa, jak historia samej Federacji. Pierwsze, mieszane małżeństwo zostało zawarte już w 2065, ledwo dwa lata po Pierwszym Kontakcie i wcale nie pozostało bezdzietne.  
Adam przytaknął, na znak, że słucha. Dobrze znał tę postawę i ton głosu, sugerujące, że rozmówca ma po prostu ochotę się wygadać.  
- Nasza krew miesza się od prawie czterech stuleci - kontynuował - Pół-wolkanie naprawdę nie powinni już nikogo dziwić.  
- Może życzyłby pan sobie coś mocniejszego? - zaproponował barman - w tym sezonie pinacolada wróciła do łask.  
- Dziękuję za ofertę, ale proszę nie marnować na mnie zasobów - odmówił grzecznie - Synthol w ogóle na mnie nie działa, tak samo jak zwykły alkohol. Jak się okazuje, wolkańskie nerki i ziemska wątrobą to prawie niezniszczalne kombo. Dodam jeszcze, że przy tym praktycznie nie mam poczucia smaku i będzie miał pan pełny obraz.  
Przez krótką chwilę Adam zastanawiał się nad sensowną odpowiedzią.  
- To musi być nudne - mruknął ze współczuciem.  
- Może trochę. - Setrek po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami. - Całe szczęście, są jeszcze kobiety i śpiew - zażartował.  
Rozmawiali jeszcze jakiś czas. Tak jak Adam podejrzewał, jego nowy znajomy był studentem pierwszego roku - w tym wypadku - zespołu szkół artystycznych, gdzie uczył się aktorstwa. Bardzo poważnie podchodził do tematu, mając przy tym spore ambicje i dalekosiężne plany. W wolnych chwilach Setrek nieco programował, ale, jak twierdził, bez specjalnych rezultatów. Poza tym oglądał dużo filmów, chodził do teatrów i często przesiadywał wieczorami w klubach. Koniec końców pojawili się znajomi Setreka i Pół-Wolkanin oddalił się od baru, by usiąść z nimi do stolika.

Wiele godziń później, kiedy ruch w klubie ograniczył się do kilku znudzonych maruderów, Adam miał czas, by zająć się sprawami administracyjnymi. Był na zapleczu i sprawdzał zasoby, zastanawiając się co i gdzie domówić, kiedy do niewielkiego, gospodarczego pomieszczenia weszła Auri. Kobieta była już wyraźnie zaspana i zmęczona po całym dniu. Przeczesała dłonią włosy i zaczęła układać szklanki na dolnej półce.  
- I co w końcu wyszło? - zagadała w międzyczasie - Tamten facet, widziałam, że z nim rozmawiałeś. To Romulanin, czy jednak Wolkanin?  
- Jak się okazało, Pół-Wolkanin - odpowiedział.  
- Naprawdę? - Auri rzuciła mu zaskoczone spojrzenie - tak jak Spock?  
I nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego Adam nagle zaczął się śmiać.


End file.
